Bursuso Oneshots
by dearemmahansen
Summary: Leah Burke and Abby Suso oneshots! Switches between Leah, Abby, or someone else's POV. Occasionally includes Spierfield!


**Leah's POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked, peering over my roommate's shoulder at her laptop.

"Ordering you something," Abby replied, shutting the screen and twisting to face me on my bed. "A surprise, so shush your mouth."

"My mouth will not be shushed, Madame," I say, settling back against the headboard and picking up my sketchbook from my bedside table and pushing her off the bed with my feet. "And I have five commissions to complete in two days, so if you please, go do some homework."

"But I finished everything!" Abby whined dramatically, flopping on the floor in a pose that resembled the bodies on every crime show to ever exist. "And I don't want to spend three hours typing, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend!"

Even after six months of rooming together, Abby was as persistent as always, constantly trying to get me away from my art. She's tried the tantrums, the bribing, the seducing, and apparently back to bribing again. It never worked, and yet I have to admire her resolve. When I'm not working.

"Suso, each of these drawings are going to earn me twelve bucks. I need to focus! You know drawing dementors is hard for me!"

"Ooh, this is a Harry Potter one?" She crawled up behind me and took my phone, reading the request. "Dementors circling around the Burrow." She placed her chin on my shoulder and tilted it to look at me, a pouty face dancing on her lips. "That's not very fun! Or accurate."

"It's for money," I reminded her, tapping her nose with a pencil before plugging in my headphones. "And I don't need distractions right now."

"I'm a distraction?" She cooed. I shot a glare at her, and she pulled away. "Alright, alright. I gotcha, Burke the Menace. I'll leave." She retreated to her bed and pulled out a book for her American Lit class.

I turned on some Panic! At the Disco, and started sketching away.

Time easily flies by while I draw, but I'm pulled away when I hear the door click open, and click closed. I looked up, shutting off the song Girls/Girls/Boys ( _ **WHICH BY THE WAY IS SUPER GOOD GO CHECK IT OUT**_ ) and put down my just finished drawing, and noticed that Abby had left the room. She'd left her book dogeared on her purple paisley bedspread, and I cringed and rushed to slip a bookmark in and relieve the poor page.

"Abby?" I hissed. No reply presented itself, and honestly, what was I expected.

I leaned against my headboard again, sighing as I crossed off the request on my bulletin board list of commissions. If she wanted to disappear, I might as well move on to my next drawing of Percy and Annabeth on the Argo II.

I started my song again, sketching out the basics of the boat before the door sprung open and Abby burst into the room, closing the door with her heel and collapsing melodramatically into her white fur basket chair.

"Hey," I muttered, returning to drawing blond curls before my nose twitched. There was a familiar scent in the air… "Suso."

"Burke," my girlfriend replied, grinning giddily as she lifted the cardboard box she was holding. "Do you know how hard it was to get this down the hallway? I had at least three people offering me hundreds of dollars in trade."

I tilted my head up, quickly snatching the box and popping it open to reveal the fatty, carb loaded dessert. Abby's favorite, half chocolate chip and M&M.

"Is this what you ordered an hour ago?" I asked.

"Perhaps," she said, tilting her head away coyly.

"You're not going to bribe me with cookie pizza," I decided, plopping the box on the floor and returning to my drawing.

"Please?!" Abby draped her arms over my shoulders. "Leah, for just ten minutes, will you put your darn good art aside and ruin your health with me?"

I considered this for a second, before rolling my eyes and putting my sketchpad away. "Ten minutes."

"I already have Brooklyn Nine-Nine loaded up," she gushed, leaping over to grab her laptop before snuggling against me, pulling the pizza between us.

"Wait…" I said, a realization implanted in my mind. "Abby, you're broke."

She kept a steady gaze on the screen, stuffing a chocolate chip section into her mouth.

"Abby, did you find my last commission check?"

Abby looked away.

I snorted, and planted a small kiss on her temple. "I'm locking that up."

"Worth it," she mumbled around the cookie, holding me closer.


End file.
